


Movie Night

by TheJelliphish



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: The Scissorhand brothers have a fun movie night too get through a storm!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeprestAFconnoisseur64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/gifts).



It was a dark and stormy night, and the three young men were sitting on the couch for movie night. Edward was sitting in the middle with his legs tucked under himself, he had oven mitts on his hands to protect his brothers. Edgar was on Edward’s left his arm and a few of his tentacles tucked around Edward. Wilbur, the baby of the group, had his head in Edgar’s lap. They were watching the film Beetlejuice. They were still at the beginning, the Maitlands had just died, but Wilbur was already tired. Once they had gotten to about half way through the movie, Wilbur excused himself for bed, as they had already watched the movie. He retired to his room leaving Edward and Edgar alone. “Hey, am I squeezing too hard?” Edgar asked, Edward looked up “No.” he whispered. Edgar frowned “Y’know, I am sorry about what happened, I will try to be more attentive.” Edward nodded “I know. It’s ok.” Edgar rubbed his arm “Thanks for forgiving me, Ed.”. “Don’t call me Ed.” Edward cuddled into Edgar’s side, Edgar’s tentacles pulled Edward in closer. When the movie’s credits started rolling Edgar looked over to Edward and noticed he had fallen asleep. He shook his brother awake “Hey, sleepy head, wake up. We have to go to bed now,” Edward looked up at him and blinked “Oh. Did the movie end? Okay,” The boys stood up. “Goodnight, and thanks for fixing me last week,” Edward hugged Edward, Edward’s tentacles wrapped possibly around the younger boy “Goodnight, Edward,” He planted a kiss on his head.


End file.
